


Christmas Comes Early

by Spring_Haze



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009, Christmas, Christmas Smut, Coming In Pants, Committed Relationship, Consent, Emotional Sex, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Grinding, Kinks, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Messy, Permission, Planned Sex, Praise, Premature Ejaculation, Tasting, Trust, Young Love, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 18:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19183018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Haze/pseuds/Spring_Haze
Summary: Dan and Phil are a new couple who are ready for sex. Both men are eager to be closer, though Dan fears that he will not be able to last long enough to get to that pivotal moment. Phil reassures his young lover, and the couple celebrates Christmas early in the most memorable way.





	Christmas Comes Early

Phil's heart was racing. Dan was less than thirty minutes from his arrival at the Manchester Piccadilly station.

They had seen each a lot since their first meeting, though it certainly was not often enough for either Dan or Phil. If it were possible at this point, they would be together every single day for the rest of their lives.

They knew this before ever meeting in person. Though it had not been spoken out loud, their first meeting was a test of sorts: if they got on in person even  _half_  as well as they did online (and by phone), they were a forever couple.

The chemistry between them was apparent from the first hug, shared only seconds after uniting inside the station. To say that their physical chemistry only intensified after that first contact would be an incredible understatement.

Phil was excited and maybe even a bit nervous. He and Dan had talked about tonight so many times. Phil's parents would be away at a holiday party for the night, and they would have the house to themselves.

Dan reassured Phil that he wanted this. He had even been working at home to prepare his young body. They had gone as far as putting their mouths on each other, Dan coming way earlier than he wanted to. Phil comforted him and reassured him that he would gain control in time. He also pointed out that, at eighteen, he did not exactly have a refractory period to limit their activity.

Phil had been right of course. They tried again about thirty minutes later and Dan lasted almost a minute longer, enjoying more of Phil's ministrations.

So many of the Skype calls brought them back to the subject of sex. Dan finally felt ready. He was understandably nervous but also extremely excited to be even closer to Phil. They made a plan to try on this night.

Phil wanted nothing more than for this night to be special. Even if they didn't end up going all the way, Phil wanted it to be romantic and memorable. He washed his bedding and cleaned his room the day before, adding fresh flowers on the bedside table that Dan used. He also ordered a new three-wicked candle that smelled of sandal and rose.

Every time a train pulled into the station, Phil felt his tummy flutter. He couldn't wait to see the boy that he loved with all his heart. They decided to celebrate Christmas together this weekend, not knowing when they would see each other next.

They would exchange Christmas gifts first, enjoy takeaway at home, and then head upstairs. This was the plan, if they could adhere to it. It was quite possible that they would burst through the front door and crawl over each other to get to the bedroom and in jump in bed together.

Phil smiled at the thought of Dan jumping all over him, swirling his tongue around in his mouth and dragging him home. He loved that Dan had so much energy and such a healthy appetite.

Phil shifted his weight excitedly as Dan's train unloaded.

There he was; his beautiful boyfriend was here at last.

"Dan!" Phil gathered him up and held him in an embrace that actually lifted him off of the ground. "You're  _here_. Merry Christmas, Sweetheart."

Dan nuzzled back, his heart pounding. 

" _Phil._ " He spoke into his neck, and electricity coursed through his body. Dan always felt this way around Phil. Simply put, he felt alive.

"Merry Christmas, Sexy." Dan stood on his tiptoes and kissed Phil's face, just to the left of his actual lips. He knew better than to start kissing on the lips so soon. They would not be able to control themselves.

Phil kissed Dan's cheek, which was warm and pink. 

"Hello, Beautiful."

Dan bit his lip. He wasn't used to this kind of attention. Phil never failed to make him feel like the most precious person in the world.

Phil's eyes seemed even bigger and bluer than before. Dan felt dizzy when he looked into them. He could feel excitement building deep in his core. He wanted to be with Phil.

And tonight was going to be their night.

Dan wondered if he could wait until nighttime. He knew that if their lips met, they couldn’t. Dan was hard just thinking about it. Luckily, his winter coat afforded him some privacy.

The boys made it to the house, but not without maximum flirtation on both ends. Phil thought about what it would be like to finally make love to Dan, and he could feel his heartbeat in his fingertips. His mouth felt dry, and he was getting hard in his pants.

"So." Phil looked at Dan. "Are you tired? Hungry?" Phil sat on the sofa snuggled up next to Dan. He looked gorgeous, if not a bit anxious.

"Umm, I am none of those." He giggled nervously. "I'm ... umm, can we just go to your room please?"

Dan blushed violently. His eyes met Phil's, and he relaxed a little bit for having done so. Phil managed to make him feel excited and calm all at once.

Phil giggled. He hoped that he bad not offended his boyfriend. "Really?" His chest tightened. "I know we've talked about this for weeks, but Dan, there is absolutely no pressure to-"

"Shhhh." Dan leaned in and kissed him gently. His eyes fluttered open. "I know, Phil. I want this; I want you." He placed a hand right in the center of Phil's chest and pawed gently with his fingers.

Phil felt dizzy. Dan wanted him. This was not new information of course, but he was so confident about it.

"God, I want you too, Dan." Phil kissed him back. "Promise me, if at any point you feel uncomfortable or you want to stop, you will say something."

Dan nodded and rubbed his nose against Phil's cheek. His breath felt warm against Phil's skin. He trusted Dan's decision. They had talked about this night for so long, and Phil knew exactly what made him nervous.

Dan wasn't nervous about feeling good to Phil. He wasn't apprehensive about the inevitable pain of the stretch, for he had been working with his body for weeks, fingering himself open. He wasn't even nervous about Phil seeing the most intimate curves and shadows of his body. He was, however, absolutely terrified of coming too quickly.

His fear was not completely unfounded. He was incredibly sensitive, not only to touch, but to the psychology of it all. The idea that Phil could make him feel so good, and that he could make Phil feel good was enough to get him hard.

Phil's voice got him hard. Talk of sex got him hard. The very idea of Phil being inside of him caused him to become painfully hard, never mind the thought of Phil actually coming inside of him.

The last time they were together, Dan had given Phil a blowjob. It had been Dan's first. He wasn't nervous about what he was doing, in fact, he was incredible. He had, however, come in his own pants when taking Phil in his throat. The sensation of swallowing Phil's hot, creamy liquid forced the very same reaction in him.

"Fuck, fuck, FUCK!" Dan groaned through gritted teeth.

"It's okay, Baby." Phil soothed him. "You're only eighteen years old, Dan. It happens."

"Yeah?" Dan frowned. He knew that he shouldn't be embarrassed, not with Phil.

"Yeah. Besides ... it's pretty fucking hot." Phil smirked and kissed Dan, tugging at his bottom lip. He ran his tongue along Dan's, tasting himself as he moved.

"Fuck, Phil." Dan whined into his mouth. "Your taste."

A half an hour (and one shower later), they were back on the bed. Dan was determined to hold himself together.

Dan straddled Phil's lap, leaning forward to kiss him. With only a towel wrapped around his waist, Dan felt the familiar pressure building with him. His flushing cock pushed against the terry cloth material as he ground against his boyfriend.

"Sexy, Baby." Phil muttered between kisses. "Look at you so beautiful in my lap."

Dan felt the slippery liquid leak from the head of his cock at Phil's words. It seemed that every time they were together, he discovered a new kink. Receiving Phil's praise was one of them.

"Oh, God." Dan slammed his head into Phil's shoulder and wept. He was grinding on Phil's thigh, the soft material of the towel felt really good to him.

Phil rubbed his back comfortingly. "Just relax." Let me love you, yeah?" Dan nodded slowly. Phil pulled the towel away to reveal Dan's very hard, very flushed cock. It was leaking, his rosy head was incredibly engorged already; Phil's mouth watered.

"Can I put my mouth on you, Baby?" Phil placed his hands over Dan's thighs and met his gaze. "I bet you taste incredible. Look at this gorgeous prick."

"Yes ... _yes_   _please_." Dan closed his eyes because he knew that the sight of Phil hovering above his hard cock would make him come instantly. Just the way that Phil admired him had him twitching.

"Shhhh. Relax. Breathe, Baby." Phil's voice was incredibly soothing. Dan gripped fistfuls of the sheets and willed himself not to come.

Phil knew that he had to act quickly. His own cock was heavy against his body with the knowledge that Dan could come so easily for him. It turned him on that Dan was this sensitive, though Phil was afraid if he shared this with Dan, it may be yet another kink. The boy was already nervous that it would be over too soon. He didn't need to know that the entire situation made Phil hard as a rock too.

The moment that Dan felt Phil's hot, wet mouth cover him, he cried out. 

"Jesus Fucking Christ, Phil!" His entire body shook, and he nearly jerked the sheet off of the bed. The wet, slick sounds that Phil's mouth made drove Dan absolutely insane.

Phil moved up and down Dan's gorgeous, dark length, feeling himself grow ever harder at Dan's taste. Slick droplets fell onto his tongue, and Phil moaned around him. He couldn't help it; Phil just said it.

"Fuck, Dan. You taste so good ... I could just suck on you forever."  
Phil suckled lightly on his tip and ran his fingertips over Dan's hips. "Daddy makes you feel so good, yeah?"

That was it. It wasn't just the words, but the sexy way in which he said them. Dan squealed, coming hard across Phil's perfect, pink lips.

"Fucking Christ!" Dan squirmed around in Phil's grip. He moaned long and hard, his body twisting and convulsing under his boyfriend. Phil licked Dan's musk from of his lips and sighed with great satisfaction.

"God, Dan. You look so amazing ..." Phil was incredibly, painfully hard now. Dan's release, the taste of his come - it was all too much.

Dan groaned. Phil couldn't tell if he was disappointed in himself or satisfied. In truth, he had lasted longer than he ever had before.

There was also the first time that they lay together, only one day after meeting. They shared their first kiss the day before. Both boys decided that they could not get enough of each other, and the kissing continued in the privacy of Phil's room.

They experimented with different kisses. Some, like the first, were incredibly sweet and gentle. Others were more passionate and languid. Some were just downright hungry and needy.

It was one such kiss, that had been going on for almost fifteen minutes, that progressed to exploratory touches and spoken desires. It was Dan who slipped his hand up in between Phil's shirt and his skin, moaning at the feel of him. Phil responded well, taking his turn under Dan's shirt. He had grazed Dan's sensitive nipples, eliciting a cry from his mouth, which was pink and swollen with kisses.

Dan pushed his hips forward, gasping when he felt Phil's hardness press into his own. 

"My God, Phil." Dan moaned into his ear before nibbling and sucking on his tender lobe.

"Dan." Phil groaned back to him, meeting the rotation of Dan's hips. Their hot cocks rubbed up against one another, the stupid material between them. Phil rose to his elbows, and Dan looked down between their bodies. The sight of their bodies lined up, and the feeling of Phil's erection gaining satisfaction from his body had him coming in his pants.

"Jesus ... Phil. Phil!" Dan rolled his head around on Phil's pillow. Phil looked down to see Dan's darkening waistband and wet belly. " _Goddamnit_."

Phil couldn't believe it. Dan came so easily. The realization nearly made him do the very same thing.

Tonight would not be about anything but making each other feel good. It was okay if they didn't make it to actual penetration. Phil had assured and reassured Dan enough times that he was actually feeling quite relaxed about everything.

Both of them agreed that frequent orgasms were the key to lasting longer. Phil suggested that they each masturbate regularly so that they wouldn't be so unbelievably sensitive when touched. Dan agreed and had been working with his body in this way for weeks. He had also been stretching himself with his fingers for Phil.

Dan leaned forward on the couch and pressed his lips to Phil's. He wrapped his arms around his neck and sighed deeply when he finally felt Phil's hands in his hair.

Phil didn't want to go too far downstairs, so he suggested that they move to the bedroom. Dan squeezed his hips and nodded. It felt almost painful to break the kiss to walk upstairs. Dan saw the flowers on his side of the bed and made a face that Phil described as "precious."

"I love you, Phil Lester."

"And I love you, Dan Howell."

Dan crawled into the bed, pulling Phil with him. Dan kissed up into his mouth, the wet sounds of their lips meeting and separating filling the space between them. "Please, Phil ... please, hurry."

Phil didn't want to rush, though he was just as anxious for Dan as he was for Phil. He knew that his young lover was nervous. They weren't even naked yet, and he already was begging for him.

"Easy, Baby. Relax. I'm going to take such good care of you." Phil spoke calmly, his naturally low voice like velvet in Dan's sensitive ear. "Trust me?"

He shivered at Phil's soothing words. His cock ached, and he felt his heart racing thinking about what was to come. "Completely. I trust you completely."

"Good. Because I trust you too.  _Breathe,_  Dan." Phil lay his head on Dan's chest, just over his heart. "There you go ... nice and easy." Phil stayed there for a moment to let him calm down a bit. He waited until Dan started to finger his hair before asking permission to remove their shirts.

"Yes, please." Dan lifted his arms and allowed Phil to undress him. He watched as his boyfriend pulled their bare chests together. He sighed deeply at the feeling of Phil's warm chest against his own.

Phil made a soft, but high-pitched sound in his throat as he moved his hands down Dan's smooth back, resting his eager palms on his still-clothed ass. Phil breathed hotly onto his shoulder asking if he was okay with more touching.

Dan whined and pressed into Phil's hands, which had molded to the shape of his lovely bottom quite nicely. 

"God yes.  _Please,_  Phil."

Dan's stomach pulled in violently when Phil brushed his fingertips along the skin above his waistband. He gasped at first, finally relaxing under Phil's care. Goosebumps erupted across Dan's skin, and Phil moved the pads of his fingers along them as if he were trying to read braille.

"You're so pretty, Dan." Phil pulled his jeans down over the curve of his hips and placed sweet kisses on each of his hipbones. He could feel Dan huffing above him.

They faced each other, on their knees, almost completely nude. Only their underwear remained. Phil was impressed that Dan was keeping himself together so well. He knew that, under different circumstances, Dan would have already come untouched.

They kissed more, and Phil groaned loudly when he felt Dan's hot, hard cock press into his own. 

"Jesus Christ," Dan muttered, rubbing his pink lips along the edge of Phil's broad shoulder.

"I want you, Dan. Can I have you?" Phil's even voice quivered just a little bit. Dan blushed and whimpered at the request. This is what he wanted so badly.

"God, yes, Phil." Dan fell back against the bed, his head nearly striking the side table. He was completely unaware of how close he actually was until Phil reacted.

"Oh my God, Dan! You almost hit your head!" Phil's eyes widened and he frantically reached for the boy's ankles, pulling him downward to avoid another near disaster.

Dan could only giggle, and for a moment he felt relieved for a break in the momentum. His heart was pounding so hard that he swore he could see his chest rise with every thud.

Phil reached up to grab the bottle of lube and a condom from under his pillow. He placed them there earlier in the day so that they wouldn't have to stop to get what they needed.

"Dan, are you-"

"Yes, Phil. I am absolutely positive. Please just make love to me." Dan lifted his chin and grinned. He loved that Phil was so insistent on having his full permission.

Phil nodded, bit his lip, and applied a generous about of the clear, slippery fluid to two of the fingers on his right hand.

"Phil? Do  _you_  want to keep going?" It occurred to Dan that Phil could change his mind too. It wasn't fair to assume that just because he had more experience that he would automatically be ready to take this step.

Phil paused, his fingers ready to prepare Dan. "Yeah." He smiled. "I really do."

Dan smiled and closed his eyes for a moment. Phil wanted him, and he wanted Phil. They were about to make love for the first time.

Dan was a virgin as far as anal sex went. Phil had an experience with another boy at university, but it did not include penetrative sex. He was glad for that, knowing that he and Dan would share this together.

"Can you open up for me, Baby? Spread your legs a little wider?" Phil was grateful for the moments in which they had to prepare; it kept him from coming early as well. The truth was, that he was just as nervous as Dan was - he was so turned on and so unbelievably hot for his gorgeous boyfriend, that he could have easily come at the moment they undressed. Seeing Dan spread out for him like this had his cock hanging heavily, even painfully.

He had not yet seen Dan's most intimate area. He cried out when Dan parted his smooth thighs. He was absolutely perfect, just as Phil knew he would be.

"God ... look at you." Phil's mouth fell open. "You are so fucking beautiful." Phil sat back on his heels and covered his face. Dan blushed and thanked him. "I'm serious, Dan.  _Christ_."

Dan's cock rushed with new color, and clear fluid dripped from his curvy head. "Phil ... please?" He croaked. Phil forgot that such praise turned him on this way.

He giggled quietly as he held on to Dan's right thigh. "I am going to touch you now, okay?"

Dan nodded, and he surprisingly maintained eye contact with Phil, who looked positively gorgeous working between his legs. Dan winced as he felt Phil's index finger push through the outer muscle. He did his best to relax, knowing that it would help his inner muscles to follow. Phil pushed past them, stopping to ask Dan if he was okay.

He was.

Dan raised his hips off of the mattress once Phil was able to move in and out of his tight hole with ease. It felt really good, and he was ready for more.

"More, Phil ... more." Dan's chest was shiny with sweat.

"Okay, Sweetheart. Here's two." Phil worked a second finger in slowly beside the first, almost scared to hear Dan yelp in discomfort. To his surprise, Dan panted evenly, nodding for him to continue.

It burned. The stretch burned, but he expected it. They shared articles with each other about safe anal sex, so they both knew what was coming.

"How's it feel, Baby?" Phil was reasonably sure that Dan was enjoying it by look on his face. His lips were parted, and tiny whispers of Phil's name escaped them. His eyes were heavy and unfocused. Phil's fingers were moving inside of him.

"So goddamn good, Phil." Dan let his head fall back and he pushed his ass forward into Phil's hand, begging for a third finger.

"Mmm, you feel good too, Dan ... so hot and tight." Phil rolled his eyes and had to stay in his head to keep himself from exploding.

Dan whined for more. Phil obliged, using his left fingers to massage more lube into the tender skin around Dan's extremely sensitive hole. He licked his lips. He wanted so much to lean down and press his lips to the area. He had fantasized about eating Dan out several times. He wanted to taste him, to feel his soft skin on his tongue, to feel his tight muscles constrict around him.  _Next_   _time_. Dan cried for Phil to get inside of him, and it was a good thing too; Phil was beginning to feel that familiar tug inside of him.

They had talked about using a condom. It had nothing to do with fear of disease (they were both clean) or the possibility of partnership outside of their monogamous relationship. They had, in fact, already made a commitment to each other. The use of a condom was to protect Dan from infection in the event he suffered a micro fissure of his lining. They both knew that it was far more delicate than that of the vagina. It was important to both of them to take the precaution, at least until they became more experienced with each other.

Dan's cock throbbed against his lightly-tanned belly. A thin strand of pre come stretched from his sensitive tip to his abdomen. Phil was using both hands to roll on the condom, otherwise he would have reached down to stroke that gorgeous cock himself.

"Dan, I need both hands to get started. Can you stroke yourself for me, Baby? It will take your mind off of the initial feeling, and besides, you look like you need some relief." Dan immediately reached down to touch himself. He moved very carefully. The last thing that he wanted to do was to come now.

"Ready, Baby?" Phil trembled.

""Nngh, yes, Daddy." Dan blushed as he pushed his hips closer to Phil.

Phil moaned at Dan's use of the word 'Daddy.' He must have decided that they were close enough. He must have been feeling incredibly good to say it.

The feeling of pushing into his beautiful boyfriend was beyond anything he could have simulated himself. Dan was warm, tight, slippery, and just ... _Dan_.

Dan called out to him, though it was not out of pain. It was an odd feeling for which his own fingers had not adequately prepared him. He released his own cock, knowing that if he didn't, he would come all over his own belly. Already, Dan was shaking at the realization that Phil, the man that he loved so completely, was actually inside of him.

Phil continued to move forward, watching and listening for any sign of protest. Dan was begging for too much, too fast. Phil  _had_  to slow down. Being inside of his incredible boyfriend was causing him to soar beyond that place where he could still control himself. He wasn't even moving yet.

"Shhhh ... easy, Dan. We'll get there." Phil was almost all the way inside of him now. They both knew that Phil was supposed to stay inside of him, unmoving, until Dan could relax his body without any discomfort at all. Phil kissed him. It was unlike their other kisses in a way their neither of them could articulate.

Their chins touched, their noses brushed, and their lips met again and again. It was sweet, it was sexy, and it was something previously unspoken.

Dan whimpered into Phil's perfect mouth and whispered for him to please move. He held his breath.

"You have to breathe, Baby."

Phil kissed Dan's sweaty temple before pulling out from the hips. He felt his cock slide out of Dan's hot body, and it was positively incredible. 

"Holy shit." Phil's head hung between his shoulders, the tips of his sleek, black hair brushing Dan's chest. He steadied himself on his palms, carefully positioned on either side of Dan's rolling head.

"Oh my God, Phil." Dan looked into his eyes. They met briefly before Phil squeezed his own shut tightly. The sight of Dan, taking his cock, spread out gorgeously beneath him, would ruin everything. He was so close already; Dan felt too good.

Dan gripped Phil's shoulders, allowing himself to openly moan and whimper as Phil thrusted into him. It felt so good, far better than anything he could have expected. He was so close already, his cock occasionally brushing against the alabaster skin of Phil's abdomen. 

"Jesus Christ, Phil ..." Dan bounced with Phil's movements. "Feels so ... fucking good. Oh,  _Daddy."_

Phil realized in that moment that he also had a praise kink. Dan's words, in his voice, with his beautiful face,  _and_  they way that their bodies felt together, pushed Phil to the very brink of orgasm.

"Dan! Baby, I'm ... I'm gonna come." Phil's breathing was erratic, and his chest heaved, caving in and billowing outward rapidly.

"Me too ... so close." Dan was nearly crying. He tried so hard to hold out, but it was all way too much. Phil resolved to pull back from the edge and make his baby come right now.

"God, come for me, Dan. I want to feel you come around me. I need to see your face." Phil managed to speak, though it wasn't helping him to hold back much. He couldn't stop thinking about Dan's orgasm.

Dan squealed as Phil pushed into his sensitive prostate. He looked down between their bodies to see Phil's perfect cock disappear into his ass. 

"Oh fuck, oh fuck!" Dan slammed his body back against the mattress and released all over Phil's abdomen. His lids fluttered, and his nose scrunched up adorably as Phil reached down to pump him through to the very end.

Phil could give no warning; he pushed into Dan and buried himself deeply. Dan could feel his thick cock pulsate as he came.

"Dan!"

Dan reached up and grabbed Phil's face, pulling him down for a sensual kiss. He didn't want Phil to leave his body just yet.

Finally, and quite reluctantly, Phil pulled out of Dan and rolled on to his back. He gasped for air, much like a fish that had been devoid of water.

Dan lay beside him in a similar state. He was feeling sore already, though it may have been the ache of Phil leaving him. Phil noticed that Dan had tear-stained cheeks as he examined his face from a different angle.

"Dan? Baby? Did I hurt you?"

Phil was panicked. Dan certainly hadn't appeared uncomfortable while they were making love, but could it have been masked by pleasure?

"No, no of course not." Dan smiled, still breathless. "It's stupid ..."

"No, I promise you that it isn't. Talk to me, Dan. Please?" Phil lifted himself up on to one elbow.

Dan rolled on to his side to face his boyfriend. "I feel kind of emotional, I guess. I just feel so close to you." Dan blinked and picked at the sheets.

"Oh, Dan." Phil snuggled closer to hold Dan in his arms. "God, me too.  _Me_   _too_."

Dan smiled. Of course he didn't need to feel embarrassed; Phil understood, and he felt the same way. He should have known.

"That was ... amazing." Dan nuzzled Phil, completely unfazed by the mess between them. It truly did not matter; they were one.

"It certainly was." Phil kissed Dan's forehead. "Our bodies fit together so perfectly."

They lay together, legs intertwined. They had worked up an appetite. It was only 4:00 in the afternoon. They both smiled knowing that there was time for gifts, and dinner, and cuddles - and maybe, just maybe, more of  _this_.


End file.
